El bosque de los lamentos
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Habitando el lugar que todos evitan luego de perder a la persona más amada y dejar atrás su hogar. Aún es un niño, pero lo sabe: es hora de partir de nuevo, en busca de venganza. Oneshot AU.


**DISCLAIMER: Como ya todos debemos saber, "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo ella puede lucrar con él.**

* * *

 **El Bosque de los Lamentos**

Al pequeño le había parecido que ese debía ser el momento en el que por fin lo haría. En el que saldría del bosque y se enfrentaría a los malvados. Él, a sus diez años humanos y su cuerpo de apariencia débil y desarreglada traería la justicia que jamás fue impartida.

Y de la misma forma se recordó que había pensado hacerlo el día anterior y el anterior a ese, así como los demás desde que se aventuró a viajar solo. ¿Qué diferenciaba ese día de los otros? Simplemente se quedaría observando hacia la dirección a la que no se atrevía a caminar, tratando de sobrevivir así como todos deseaban hacerlo en esa era lamentable donde los niños fueron unas de las mayores víctimas en la guerra.

El Bosque de los Lamentos era una prueba clara de ello. Esa tierra de árboles secos de ramas alborotadas y en la cual nada verde brotaba fue maldecida con la sangre de las víctimas, de los chiquillos que se resguardaban dentro de él y se vieron atrapados por la batalla, por el avance del renegado y su fuego. Porque anteriormente ese era solamente El Bosque de los Huérfanos. El hogar de humanos y sangre youkai por igual, los que ahora eran sólo polvo.

Un lugar que todos evitaban, menos él, otro niño sin padres.

¿Pero acaso eso lo transformaba también en uno de los fantasmas? Posiblemente en eso consistiría su vida. En un sinsentido eterno.

—¡No quiero ser un viejo que se muera aquí, como un debilucho! —gruñó, molesto por su propia falta de valor—. ¡Qué patético!

El niño bajó de un salto la rama del árbol —seco como los demás— y, agitando su cabello oscuro y demasiado largo, comenzó a correr. La tierra agrietada liberaba polvo con cada paso que daba. El collar especial en su cuello chocaba contra su pecho.

Dolía, y tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Pero era algo que debía hacer.

A pesar de ser pequeño, su cuerpo era movido por el odio. El deseo de venganza se fundió en su carne junto con lo malo que crecía en su interior. Aunque nadie se lo dijera, él sabía que estaba podrido. Porque no fue capaz de devolver adecuadamente el amor que le daban, protegiéndolo.

El Palacio Principal fue apareciendo poco a poco, un edificio de madera que se interponía arrogante ante todo. Pero ni sus grandes muros ni sus guardias pudieron evitar que él entrara, que llegara a las habitaciones principales y que incluso se infiltrara en una de ellas.

Entonces susurró su desprecio hacia el anciano ciego.

Él se alertó un poco al notar que no estaba solo, casi tanto como el contenido del mensaje. No era que no lo supiera, sino que su sorpresa se debía a que no se esperaba toparse con eso tan directamente. Así como si hubiera recuperado la vista y se viera en el espejo —algo que no hacía desde hacía muchos años, desde que se encerró en ese lugar—, contemplado el hombre viejo en el que se había convertido; encontrándose de esa forma con el causante de sus propias pesadillas. Porque no había nada más que lo asustara que la realidad.

Él se lamentaba, soltaba suspiros lastimeros y alguno que otro gemido de dolor. ¿Qué tanto desprecio hacia él debía sentir el pequeño si repitió sus visitas a diario? Una vez lo vio en medio de un ataque hacia la locura, chocando contra las paredes y destruyendo todo con sus actos desesperados y torpes.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Dímelo ahora! —gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no se compadecía del anciano ni de sus lágrimas que se extendían por la piel reseca. Quería que se sintiera así, que viviera lo mismo que él. Era horrible vivir destruyendo todo lo que tocas, aunque sea lo más querido o hermoso. También deseaba que ese viejo se diera cuenta de cuánto sufrimiento trajo sus decisiones desconsideradas. Con ellas dañó a mucha gente, puede que incluso tuviera que ver con el inicio de la revuelta que tenía nombre bonito y llamativo. Tenía tantas muertes sobre su espalda.

Y él hirió a su padre, al cual jamás conoció. Le transformó en un ser odiado cuyo nombre ya era tabú.

Y él hizo llorar tantas veces a su madre, lastimándole profundamente de forma indirecta, hasta que al final le llevó a la muerte prematura.

Todo eso siendo un regente. Todo eso aún siendo su abuelo.

—¿Eres Izayoi? ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Ven aquí! —el antiguo gobernante del palacio continuaba con sus lamentos. Su alboroto llamó a los empleados, quienes trataban de calmarlo. Ya no era alguien realmente importante, sólo una especie de carga.

Desde un árbol cercano y sin que nadie pudiera reparar en su presencia, contempló al que llamó «un acto de justicia tardía», uno de los tantos que realizaría. Ni las disculpas que salían de los labios del anciano pudieron ablandar su corazón, porque él había observado a su madre llorar en las noches, cuando ella creía que no le veía. Sintió su sufrimiento como si fuera el suyo. Y ella no se lo merecía.

 _Eres un hombre malvado._

* * *

 _Drama en todos lados. Otra historia que igualmente quería compartir aquí. ¿Pensamientos, sentimientos encontrados, opiniones? Siempre estoy gustosa de escucharlos y responderlos._

Loops Magpe.


End file.
